Everybodys Jobs
by PartyInTheBackBuisnessUpFront
Summary: A new doctor enters the hospital trying to take over Houses job and his team unless he gets what he wants.


**So I had this idea in my head for a while and it wouldn't go away, so I decided to write it out, and it`s my first House story so I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

"No!" Snapped House throwing the papers back at Cuddy while Wilson looked on disapproving but understanding at the same time.

Cuddy sighed "House I didn't have a choice, He is a well-respected famous doctor, and He had the whole board on his side."

"I don't give a shit! He isn`t taking my job"

"He isn`t taking your job House. Not exactly anyways" Explained Cuddy.

"You`ll be working with him instead of by yourself." Wilson added in helpfully.

House glared "You mean under him, I`ll be working under him. And besides I don't work by myself I have three good ducklings working with me already."

Cuddy looked towards Wilson for help who shrugged as in _"what do you expect me to do."_

"House this man could have easily taken over your job completely, but he asked for you to stay and to be part of his team."

House scoffed "_His_ team, it`s my team, they are mine."

"Don`t be so obsessive." Wilson joked.

House glared at his friend "You shut up! You are supposed to be on my side."

"We are on your side, trust me if we could have said no we would have." Cuddy explained trying to make House understand that if she could make this disappear she would.

"Then say no." House snapped.

"I can`t!" Cuddy exclaimed tossing the papers back onto Houses desk.

"You`ll be a partner with him, you will be working beside him, not under him, you will have almost as much authority as he does, except now when you end being a jackass for whatever reason he will be dealing with the complaints directly not you, now please just sign the papers that state that you agree to these changes."

House glared pushing the papers away "That doesn't make me his second in command that makes me one of the fellow ducklings, and I quite enjoy when I get called to your office for a spanking."

Wilson shook his head he knew House was really pushing it this time, But at the same time he had every right to be angry, this man was coming in and taking over Houses job, and although it was agreed upon that House would have just as much control before and have the same team both him and Cuddy knew it wasn't going to work like that, House would become sarcastic, and controlling and make sure he had every last say in every conversation, it wasn't going to end well if this doctor comes in and tries to take control. Wilson didn't believe it was fair that he was trying to push his way into this hospital, into Houses job, this man didn't have any right to do this, but he had all the power.

Cuddy let out a frustrated breath "Sign the damn papers."

"No." House growled.

Cuddy grabbed the papers off of Houses desk and stood up straight "Then you`re fired." and stalked out of the room angry.

House grabbed his cane and quickly stood up, trying to catch up with Cuddy, Wilson following behind him, as they exited Houses office and headed towards Cuddy`s instead.

"You can`t fire me." House Declared bursting into her office behind her.

Cuddy calmly took a seat behind her desk "Then sign these papers."

"I am the best doctor in this whole hospital." House stated ignoring her demand.

Cuddy nodded her head and began to speak more softly "I know you are, you come up with things no one else has and it works, you solve some of the toughest cases and you could be a great doctor if you weren't such a jackass-"

"Where`s the fun in that." House interrupted.

Cuddy continued ignoring Houses remark "If I could say no I would, but I can`t they are not giving me a choice on this matter, and I am sorry for that, and if I could move you or put him with another team I would, but he specifically asked to work with you and your team but he pulled strings and given your track record they weren't exactly willing to fight this against him, I am sorry House I really am, and he might not even be here that long and it`s something me and Wilson are counting on, we personally don't think he`ll stay long if what he is trying to accomplish doesn't work."

House shook his head pacing back and forth with his cane. He didn't want some jackass coming in and taking his job just because he was a higher respected doctor in the medical field than House was. It wasn't his fault he was an ass he believed in karma and could be mean to people all day and assume they deserved it. He wasn't going to work under some dick, He wasn't just going to go with this smoothly everyone has a price.

"We already tried that House" Said Wilson sympathetically as if he had been reading Houses mind.

"What?"

"A loophole, we tried it, we made phone calls, we tried to make deals, and nobody took what we offered to them." Explained Wilson sympathetically, letting House know that they tried to fix this for him.

"What you didn't offer bribes, hookers, drugs, booze, people eat those things up."

Wilson shook his head amused while Cuddy just rolled her eyes.

House shook his head "Honestly next time tell me sooner so I can get my way by myself, I am much better at it than you two."

"We`ll make note of it." Remarked Wilson smirking, but at the same time believing House would offer a hooker to anyone just so he could get his way.

House sighed turning to look at Cuddy "Why? Why would he come here? Why try to take my job when he could just have it with a snap of his fingers? Why work with me? He could have any job at any hospital."

"We all know he isn`t here about you House, you were just his closest way in to what he really wants." Cuddy said softly.

House barked a sarcastic laugh "Well he should have left me out of it anyway, I don't like being involved in drama. I like to watch it."

"Sign the papers House." Said Cuddy holding a blue pen up towards him silently pleading he would stop fighting on this with her. it was out of her hands.

House slowly grabbed the pen and quickly read over the papers "You really think he won`t be here for long?"

Wilson nodded "We don't think he`s going to get what he wants, were hoping so anyways"

House nodded "Good. I don't know why he`s bothering in the first place because whatever he has planned he isn`t going to get the result he wants." House declared confidently and quickly wrote his signature down and left to exit the room.

"This doesn't mean I have to be nice to him." House informed.

Cuddy smiled "Wouldn't expect anything else."

House and Wilson exited Cuddy`s office and headed towards the hospital cafeteria together.

"That was easier than expected." Said Wilson surprised.

"What`s that supposed to mean?" Demanded House glaring at his friend annoyed

"I thought we`d be fighting for hours to get your signature on those papers." Explained Wilson

House smirked "I had planned on making it days, but decided that this whole thing would be rather fun to watch."

Wilson stopped and grabbed Houses arms looking at him disapprovingly "Don`t"

"Don't what?" Asked House innocently

"Make this worse than it already is, Don`t make this a game, this isn`t just going to be hard on you or your job it`s going too to be hard on everyone and the last thing anyone wants is you going around trying to get under everyone`s skin."

"I would never do such a thing." Claimed House entering the cafeteria and making a bee-line straight towards the food

"I am serious House." Warned Wilson

House just waved his hand mumbling under his breath and filling his tray up with a slice of pizza, a bag of chips and pop before telling the cashier that Wilson was paying and went off to find a place to sit before either could say anything.

Wilson sat across from House watching him frowning down at his food thinking.

"Are you worried?" Asked Wilson surprised.

House scoffed "I don't even know how to _pretend_ to be worried."

"Besides-"House started more softly.

"It`s not me we should all be worried about."

Wilson nodded "I know, But it`s okay to be concerned about all of this, about the effect this could make"

"I`m not concerned or worried… it`s probably just gas." House stated taking a bite of pizza.

Wilson hid a smile it was one way of Houses not so subtle ways of saying he was indeed worrying about how this whole thing could turn out.

"Besides, this whole thing could very well end up being more entertaining than my soap operas." House stated remarkably cheerful.

Wilson sighed and shook his head.

"When is who-shall-not-be-named coming anyways?" Asked House

"First that's for Harry Potter and his name is voldem-"

"Silence you heathen!" House shouted causing most of the people in the cafeteria to look their way.

"What!" Asked Wilson surprised at the outburst.

"You are never to say his name out loud, he is feared." Whispered House

"Seriously?" Asked Wilson

House just grinned in response.

"Anyways he`s coming tomorrow morning."

House leaned back in his chair smiling "Well let the games begin."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Asked Cuddy watching House enter the hospital late

"To my minions to see if we have a case" House explained trying to walk past her.

Cuddy put her hand on Houses chest stopping him "Did you forget what today is?"

"No I believe today is hump day." House replied smirking.

Cuddy raised her eyebrows.

"Wednesday, today is Wednesday." Said House slowly

Cuddy rolled her eyes "Your supposed to greet Dr.-"

"I know I know, he-who-shall-not-be-named."

Cuddy looked confused "What are you talking about?"

"Well you see, there was this boy who lived under the stairs-"

"Don`t even bother Lisa." Said Wilson joining the two of them in the middle of the hallway

"House go meet him, he just arrived before you got here and is waiting for you in my office, if you could take him down to your team and get started that would be helping me a lot."

"You know I`m not really a helpful kind of guy."

Wilson watched the two bicker and could tell Cuddy was about to lose it and decided to take pity on her, she didn't like this anymore than House did.

"I`ll do it, I`ll greet him in your office, show him around if he hasn't seen it already and then take him down to the conference room." Wilson offered.

Cuddy sighed in relief "Thank you Wilson."

"_Yes thank you Wilson."_ House mimicked.

Wilson shook his head and left.

House turned to Cuddy and opened his mouth to say something when Cuddy just held up her hand "Just go."

"But-"House started.

"Go!"

House grinned and headed to the conference room where he could see his three ducklings already sitting.

"Hello my minions" House boomed entering the room and pushing his cane against the chair Chase was currently leaning on, and couldn't help but be mildly relieved and mildly disappointed when Chase caught himself from falling back and glared at his boss.

"What`s on the agenda today, whose life are we saving?" House asked pouring himself a cup of coffee and taking a small sip of it to making sure it wasn't made from either Cameron or Chase.

"Nothing has come in yet, I think it`s going to be a slow day." Replied Foreman writing something down in a file

"Slow week, Wish someone would get sick already." Stated House

"Were doctors we shouldn't wish for people to get sick." Explained Cameron annoyed.

"We do if we want to keep our jobs." Informed Chase

House grinned "Touché, Besides I think it`s going to be a pretty crazy day anyways."

"Why?" Asked Cameron suspiciously

"Because were getting another boss today" Declared House somewhat bitter.

"What do you mean another boss?" Asked Chase

"Well Wombat I am glad you asked, You see apparently someone thought I am an amazing doctor and for some reason thinks you my minions aren't too shabby either and decided to nestle himself in as my second in command."

"You`re getting a second in command?" Asked Foreman slowly

House nodded they didn't need to know that he was now technically supposed to be a second in command.

"Who?" Asked Cameron

A knock at the door prevented House from replying but it seemed he wouldn't need to tell his fellows who the new doctor was as they all recognized him as he entered the room and House looked at each one of his ducklings faces as they stared at the doctor standing in the doorway with Wilson shocked. House could tell Foreman was surprised and confused, while Cameron also look confused and surprised, his gaze landed on Chase a little longer who lost any color in his face and his eyes wide and confused and with what House maybe thought a tinge of fear. And he couldn't stop the small burst of guilt from sweeping over him at no one informing Chase of the new doctor.

"Well I think we all remember Dr. Rowan Chase."

* * *

**I hope you guys hadn't been expecting that or that I hadn't given it away was trying to keep it hidden till the end, but the idea of " what if Chases dad hadn't been sick when he came to the hospital in **_**cursed**_** and was instead in the process of trying to set up getting a job there at the hospital with him instead" had been swirling around in my head for a while, and I`ll get to how it all happened in the next chapter, and why he is there. So I hope you guys enjoyed it and let me know what you think.**

**Review!**


End file.
